Dungeons
Dungeons Dungeons are dangerous places where you may encounter traps, monsters, or treasure. The dungeons are divided into various stages. After completing one stage, you may choose to go on to the next stage or leave the dungeon. If you leave the dungeon, you will keep any treasure that you have found. If you choose to go to the next stage and you are killed, you will lose all of the treasure that you have gathered. Dungeons may be explored at any time before 2 NT, after this time it is forbidden to explore any dungeon. Certain items allow you to avoid monster battles, avoid traps, increase your skill level, or increase your XP gain during a dungeon. Other items boost your defense attack and HP during a boss battle. A veteran is a person who was in a military position in the past. The right to break into the dungeon remains even if you change your job. (Except Bagwell Forest) Note: A Prince/Princess may enter anything 5 stars and under, while a king/queen or a Dragoon may enter anything. Treasures While exploring a dungeon, you may pick up a treasure chest. The chest will be divided among the group members. The items are divided at random, so some people in your party might not get any if their aren't enough treasures. If you don't survive through the whole dungeon you will lose all the treasure, as well as XP, you have already gained, so be careful. Related Pages: Items, Weapons, Skills Partners During exploring you have the option to bring along any two stand by characters in the area, or to join any ongoing explorations. Good friends and partners may also be asked or ask you to go to one of these three dungeons: Rabidfang Forest, Old Town Ruins, or Tunnel Remains. If you have a partner with you they will fight alongside you, each getting a turn, however at the end of each stage there is a small chance they will leave. Any treasure you earn will be split between everyone, so the more partners you have, the less treasure you will earn. Note: If you and your partner are members of the military or veterans, you may enter higher level dungeons such as Gehnna Forest. Ihms Using deluxe services you may choose to travel with an Ihm, they will count as one partner and help out in the dungeons. While an Ihm is actively with you, chests will be found more easily which means you'll get more treasure. EXP bonus The EXP bonus differs depending on the dungeon and the weapon equipped. If both match, the Exp bonus will be 300%. Forest Forest Trail * ☆ * 3 All Children and Adults (including travelers) * A place for beginners, so even children can enter. Obtain items like Cocoi eggs. Let's start with this area first. * A special stage for children was added on January 29, 2018. Children Only. After clearing stage1 you get to the Cocoi's nest when the next message comes out. "The Cocoi are going through a narrow road. Let’s try and follow them!!" Deep woods * ☆☆ * 3 Adults and Older (including travelers) * An area used for training. Aside from basic items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. Rabidfang Forest * ☆☆☆ * 5 Adults and Older (not including travlers) * An area explored by would-be warriors. Aside from decent items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. Gehnna Forest * ☆☆☆☆☆ * 10 Members of the Military or Veterans * A deep forest area explored by battle masters. Obtain strong weapons, skills, and very rare shards used for strengthening. Miasma Forest * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 20 Members of the Guardsmen or Veterans * A dangerous place for only Imperial Guardsmen. Obtain valuable items, weapons, and skills, but serious training is needed to reach its deepest area. Mt. Dhorme Side Tunnel * ☆☆ * 3 Adults and Older (including travelers) * An area used for training. Aside from basic items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. Tunnel Remains * ☆☆☆ * 5 Adults and Older (not including travelers) * An area explored by would-be warriors. Aside from decent items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. The Cave of No Return * ☆☆☆☆☆ * 10 Members of the Military or Veterans * A deep area of the mine explored by battle masters. You can get strong weapons and skills, and highly rare shards that help make you more powerful. Warlock Cave (Demon Cave) * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 20 Members of the Mt. Corps or Veterans * A dangerous place for only the Mountain Corps. Obtain valuable items, weapons, and skills, but serious training is needed to reach its deepest area. Old Town Old Town Ruins * ☆☆ * 3 Adults and Older (including travelers) * An area used for training. Aside from basic items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. Ruins of Old Town * ☆☆☆ * 5 Adults and Older (not including travelers) * An area explored by would-be warriors. Aside from decent items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. Ruins of Carnet * ☆☆☆☆☆ * 10 Members of the Military or Veterans * Ruins explored by battle masters. Obtain strong weapons, skills, and very rare shards used for strengthening. Forbidden Ruins * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 20 Members of the Scholar Assoc. or Veterans * A dangerous place for only the Scholars' Association. Obtain valuable items, weapons, and skills, but serious training is needed to reach its deepest area. Special On the Mobile Version, Deluxe Service is required for you to enter the following dungeons. In order to enter Bagwell Forest on the Switch Version, the player must become the King/Queen, the Dragoon, or a Veteran. Vorugo Forest requires the player to complete a set of quests from Miara to unlock all 25 stages. Bagwell Forest (Forest of Bagwell) * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 3 King/Queen, Dragoon, and Veterans * A sanctuary that only Dragoons and those with the king's permission can enter. Someone awaits deep within... Weapons and skills obtained from Bagwell are the same as the type of weapon you are equipped with. Example: Sword => Sword and Sword skill. For strategy tips, go to Bagwell for information. Vorugo Forest (Forest of Vorugo) * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 25 Player characters * A place that even children can use to train. Obtain valuable armor and skills here. Hellfire Lair (DLC Switch only) * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 20 Player characters, Family and good friends of player character. * A gate leading to a dangerous cave where brutal demons reside. It is difficult to penetrate its depths without enough power or help from friends... Sunken Ruins (DLC Switch only) * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 20 Player characters, Family and good friends of player character. * A gate leading to a dangerous ruins where powerful Mechs reside. It is difficult to penetrate its depths without enough power or help from friends... Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom